


The Man Behind the Mask

by GoToGab



Category: Anonymous - Fandom
Genre: Anti-Donald Trump, F/M, M/M, Other, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToGab/pseuds/GoToGab
Summary: you stumble into anonymous on your way home, leading to a fun night ;)
Relationships: Anonymous/Reader, reader/anonymous
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	The Man Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous is the twitter account that has been leaking government information and with the support of my friends i have made the conscious decision to write this 😳😳 (mr president pls don’t sue me) 
> 
> anyways blm and acab!!

you were strolling down the street late one night. even though it was 1 am you couldn’t resist getting some boba to stop your late night craving. 🤩🤩 however, as you continued down the street you started to hear quick footsteps growing louder and closer to you. you quickly sped up until you began to run away, hoping that whatever was behind you would leave you alone. as you bolted down the sidewalk, you saw an alleyway and swiftly ducked into it, hoping the darkness would conceal you. 

your adrenaline ran out and left you breathing heavily as you squeezed your eyes shut, hoping the man wouldn’t find you here. as if he read your thoughts, you suddenly saw a man jump into the same alley you were in, realizing it was the one behind you. you were about to scream for help, which the man noticed as he brushed gravel off of his denim jeans. before you could, he quickly put his hand to your mouth, putting a finger up to his mime mask. once he did, you saw two policemen on foot and a police car zoom past the alleyway. (fuck the police 🥰🥰)

a minute passed after the police went by before he removed his hand. once he did, you threw your boba at him. “DONT GET ME INVOLVED WITH YOUR CRIMES BRUV” you yelled at him, as he looked down at his soaked black shirt and jeans. 

“jeez, you were in my way” he said, scoffing at you. after looking at his ruffled appearance, you instantly felt bad. you didn’t know how long he had been running from the police and how he would get home. 

with a change of heart you asked him, “my place is only a minute away. i can get you a towel to dry off.” 

“sure” he replied with a shrug, not having any better options. making sure to stay out of sight from the police, you both made it back to your apartment complex about a block away.

once you were both in the room, you told him to sit on the couch while you got a towel. after you came back, you tossed it to him. he caught the towel and threw off his shirt. what you didn’t expect to see were tan toned abs, and you realized his arms also had noticeable muscles. 😗😗 you quickly turned away, not wanting to be caught staring and sat down on the couch next to him.

“soooo. how did you end up getting chased by cops anyways.” he chuckled. “well, exposed the government a bit on twitter.”

“NO WAY” you gasped in disbelief. that was one of your favorite accounts on twitter! “I LOVE THAT ACCOUNT! awesome work” he looked down, seeming to feel a bit shy about getting recognized. he thanked you as he continued to towel off his shirt and torso.

then he started to unbutton his jeans. after undoing the first button his eyes quickly shot up to meet yours, realizing you were watching. they widened in shock, realizing what he was doing.

“i can use your bathroom if you want. but if you wanna watch,, JUST KIDDING.. unless? 👀👀” you felt heat rise up to your cheeks after hearing his flirtatious comment. your eyes moved up from your feet to meet his, realizing he wasn’t joking.

“m-maybe i do! it’s not my fault that you’re a hot hacker” you said in defense, as he continued to take off his pants. once he only had underwear and socks on you saw that he was PACKING. he had at LEAST a 12 foot schlong. 🙈🙈 impulsively, he lightly took your wrists in his hands and pulled you closer to him than you already were on the small couch. 

he had lifted his mask a little and before you knew it, his lips were on yours and you weren’t complaining. he wrapped his arms around your waist and you instinctively grabbed his hair, shifting yourself so you sat on his lap. as you kissed, you could feel his bulge growing bigger. you lightly grabbed it through the fabric as he gasped at the touch. you pulled yourself away from him as you got on your knees, and began to pull down his underwear, already wet in anticipation. you grabbed onto his meat stick, slowly rubbing your finger along the tip as he let out a moan. then you started to suck. 👁👅👁 as you did so, he grabbed your hair, pushing your bobbing head down on his slim jim™. it only took a few minutes before his pp went squirt squirt into your mouth. 😳😳 you swallowed it, slowly brought your head up to face him. 

as you wiped off his kids with the back of your hand, you seductively whispered in his ear, “tastes like monster ™”. this made him even hornier, wanting to go on for a second round. the second turned into a third and it kept going on all night 🖐😗

and that’s on periodt. 🥰🧚♀️✨


End file.
